My Guardian Dear
by Yamiga
Summary: He was a death angel who gave it all away for one innocent child. Oneshot.


**Title: My Guardian Dear **

**Summary: He was a death angel who gave it all away for one innocent child. Oneshot.**

* * *

The Death Angel saw the boy, void of any and all color. He lay on the ground in the garden, gasping for breath as a large bullet wound resided in his tiny chest. There was blood everywhere, staining the grass and dirt around him. He clutched for anything that would take away the pain, but nothing seemed to work. He felt his insides ripping as if a knife had torn through them and every small movement he took threatened even greater blood loss.

The angel could hear his thoughts, smell his fear and sense his concern. The boy wondered where his parents were, and if they had been shot too. He also wondered who hated their family enough to do this, on such a calm, warm spring day. The sunlight and new life around the boy mocked the tragic event that had taken place. An April afternoon was supposed to be filled with happiness, love and joy. Not death, sadness and pain. But the angel couldn't do anything about that. He'd already taken the boy's parents, and now, the young successor was all that was left.

The angel just took a deep breath and began to walk closer to the boy. He still lay underneath the shade of a magnolia tree, attempting to clutch for his life. The angel crawled next to him and sat there, just observing the boy's young, adolescent features. He had to be no older than six or seven and to the angel, that was truly a pity. He figured that if this boy had the chance to live longer, he'd make a huge impact on the world.

Sighing, the angel hovered a hand above the boy's chest and prepared himself to take the innocent soul. It would be quick and painless, the youth would be sent to heaven right away. Children his age didn't go to purgatory, or hell, or as some called limbo. No, they went straight to heaven, and more than often the wanted to. The Angel saw the innocence in this child and figured that his trip would be a fast one_

Two small hands clutched onto the angel's finger's causing him to blink in surprise. His large blue eyes gazed with concerned as the young boy held onto him. "I…I….I am," He could hardly keep the blood from coming out of his mouth. "I am…not going to…to…die!" He managed quietly. "I won't let you take me."

The Angel gasped. "You can see me?" He replied, bending down. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." The boy closed his eyes. "I…I can see you. You have dark wings…you're a…a shini_" Shinigami, the boy was going to say, but the angel shook his head.

"I am an Angel of Death, there are no such things as death gods." He corrected. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take your soul."

"I'm not ready to die!" The boy was assertive, despite the obvious pain. "I…I'm…n…not going to die." He clenched the grass before coughing up a bit more blood. The angel stared, confused not sure what to do. Children his age loved to go, the promise of no more pain made them happy. It seemed this child was different. The angel could feel the determination pouring from his small body.

What to do….He thought. "What is your name?" The angel asked quietly, though he already knew.

"….Asami….Ryuichi." The boy finally closed his large golden eyes and breathed his final breath. Before the angel knew it, little Ryu was dead. He watched as his grip upon the grass loosened and his bloody chest sunk one final time.

The angel felt slight anguish as he grabbed the youth and cradled him in his arms. Never had he seen a boy such as this one. Determination and will power were things many children lacked. So many were used to holding on to mother and father's hand that they believed life was pointless without them. The angel knew that Ryu held full knowledge that his parents were dead, yet he still wanted to live. He was truly a beautiful specimen.

The angel blinked his bright blue eyes before holding the dead boy close to him. He then leaned forward, placed a hand on the back of the boy's head, and softly placed his lips upon Ryu's cold ones. The angel tasted the boy, absorbing his fresh, mundane flavor. He loved every bit that little Ryu had to offer him. As seconds passed, the divine kiss intensified. The angel held the boy tighter, crushing their lips together, not daring to let Ryu go. He ran his hands through that perfect, brown hair before trailing his fingers to those pale cheeks, and cold eyelids.

"Beautiful…" The angel whispered. "And worth it." He placed the boy back on the ground before crawling a few steps back and standing. Much to his dismay, the angel noticed a frenzy of black feathers laying on the ground. He wasn't surprised to feel how light his wings were. No longer were they full and beautiful, they were nearly naked.

He had given up his divinity for this child. He had abandoned his title and the glory of God just for this one child.

He knew there was a reason for everything and trusted his instincts that he was right.

OoOoOoOoO

Days later Asami woke up in the hospital. While most things were a blur, he remembered what he needed to. His parents were dead, they were killed most likely by an Under World rival. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and last he checked, there was a bullet hole through his best dress shirt.

Even as a child, he wasn't oblivious to the troubles he'd have to face in the near future. There would be hardships, trials and errors all thrown in his way and somehow, he'd have to overcome all of them. If little Asami supposed it would be reasonable to fall depressed, then he'd tell himself he wasn't given this chance at life to fall into depression. He was given this chance to succeed, to continue on, not to lose himself.

Mother and Father were gone, but he predicted that in the future, father would've stood in the way of his fortune. Some things were for the best and at that moment, Asami wasn't going to argue. He was happy with his new chance, this new chance to succeed. He supposed that he should be grateful to the person, or thing that had given him that chance, however, he had no idea where that angel had flown off to. Perhaps it would be best if_

"Asami Ryuichi." A nurse came in with a clipboard, getting the boy's attention. "You have a visitor. He also says he's your parental guardian."

Asami had seen the angel before he made his presence known. He stood in the door way behind the nurse with his hands in his hoody jacket. There was a smile planted on his face as he managed a small wave. Little Ryu's harsh, golden eyes made contacted with those soft blue ones. He smiled and waved back, swearing that he could still see those wings.

"What's his name?" Asami asked, sitting up in his bed.

The nurse sighed. "Takaba Akihito."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! I don't own Finder Series.**


End file.
